Persona: Calamity Trigger
by I AM YOU
Summary: Full Summary inside. Ragna is your typical transfer student with an attitude problem and his entire world will be turned upside down when he moves to the big city known as Kagutsuchi. During his stay, Ragna will intertwine himself with the town's mystery regarding the fog and the origin of the city's monsters called 'shadows'...Pairings: To be decided. Rated T (for now)
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY:** ** Ragna a transfer student who is moving to the big city, otherwise known as Kagutsuchi. A seemingly peaceful community that's supposed to be perfect. The keyword here is 'seemingly' cause Kagutsuchi is a 'little' bit too perfect...**

On the night of his arrival, Ragna had unknowingly broken one of the city's most important rule and that's to 'never go outside at night whenever there's fog'. It was during that time, Ragna had encountered an enemy that's unlike any other...one that feasts upon the poor souls that wanders into the fog...

they're called Shadows...otherwise known as mankind's inner darkness brought to life.

How do you fight back? with a power known as Persona, the ability to tap into one's soul and unleash the power from within...

Finding other persona users, Ragna has teamed up with them in order to unearth the mystery of the shadows' origin and possibly save Kagutsuchi as well. But it won't be easy since someone intends to keep those secrets hidden forever in the dark and if that's not enough, it looks like that person is also manipulating the NOL, also known as Kagutsuchi's police force...

In the end, will Ragna be able to 'reach out to the truth' ?

Keywords:

"This is normal speech"

'_This is when the character is thinking'_

**AND NOW LET THE STORY BEGIN! PROLOGUE: **

"The next stop is Kagutsuchi. I repeat to all passengers, the next stop is Kagutsuchi…"

Whatever the mechanical voice else had to say was quickly drowned out by the loud sounds of more passengers boarding onto the train. One particular silver haired youth then muttered a silent curse as one huge man accidently stepped on his foot…

"Gah! Watch it you son of a bitch…"

The slightly rounded man could only grin weakly in response "S-Sorry Kid, I didn't see you there. I-I was sort of in a hurry an-"

The teen then immediately cut off whatever the poor man had to say with his trademark glare. It was made even more intimidating with his appearance since the majority of the populace tended to think that he was in a gang of some sort. "Tch. I didn't ask for your life story asshole, now beat it before you make my day even worse"

And with that said, the poor guy quickly retreated to the back of the train. There was no way he was going to mess with the infamous Ragna Sugita otherwise known as the 'grim reaper'. His trademark look would be his unusual silver hair plus his heterochromatic eyes and the teen would be usually caught wearing red clothing…

Although, some of the rumors did say that the reason he wears red all the time was to help conceal the blood that would occasionally splatter onto him after he was done with his victims…

'_At first I thought that those rumors were silly since he was just a kid but after meeting him in person…'_ the man then shuddered involuntarily _'The look in his eyes…They shouldn't belong to someone that young…'_

- (Page Break/Scene Change)

Ragna then couldn't help but snort at how the much older man ran with his tail between his legs. They all look at him like that. Their eyes full of fear, like he didn't belong…like he was a freak or something…

The silver haired teen then subconsciously clenched his gloved fist while he gritted his teeth in anger. _'Tch. Asshole's. Each and every one of them. They judge me before they even know me…In the end, they're all the same. I bet even my new 'family' will be just like everybody else'_

Ragna then opted to pass the time by simply staring out the window and trying to enjoy the view while he waits for his destination. After all it was better than brooding the entire train ride…

The usually hot-headed teen then blinked once he felt…a distortion? Ragna doesn't know what to call it but it was close enough to what he was feeling. It was as if time had momentarily slowed down when the train had entered the dark tunnel…

Ragna then blinked once he made a fleeting eye-contact with a blue butterfly that was actually outside the train. It was strange cause for that one moment, the silver haired teen was oddly at peace with himself. Like all the anger from awhile ago suddenly vanished into thin air…

Sadly, all things must come to an end and Ragna found himself blacking out…

"Ah welcome to the Velvet room..."

"W-What the hell?!"

**END: To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time: **

"_Ah welcome to the Velvet room…"_

"_W-What the hell?!"_

**And now:**

Ragna suddenly found himself face to face with an old man with a very long nose, at a glance, the silver haired teen could immediately sense the mysterious aura surrounding the senior citizen. From his creepy grin to the very expensive black tuxedo that he wore.

The usual hotheaded teen was then brought of his thoughts at the sound of the old man's laughter "Oh, it would seem that our current guest has quite a language. I look forward to see how you struggle to find your answer in your current journey"

Finally regaining his bearings, Ragna instantly lashed out at the unfamiliar face "Just who the hell are you supposed to be, huh old man?!-" widening his eyes, the silver haired teen then remembered his last memory "-crap! What about Kagutsuchi?! Did I miss my sto-"

Whatever the teen had to say instantly died in his throat as he finally got a good look on his surroundings. It was a plane. A blue plane to be exact…

"W-What the fuck?! How the hell did I get here?! I don't remember boarding a plane!"

Suddenly remembering that he wasn't alone, Ragna immediately refocused on the mysterious old man right in front of him who was seated on a fancy blue couch "Okay you bastard you've got about ten seconds to explain to me on how on earth that I ended up on a plane of all things!"

In response, the old man let out another small chuckle at the look of rage on Ragna's face.

"And what the hell is so funny?! I asked you a freakin' question!" growled the silver haired teen while restraining himself from manhandling the poor guy.

The old man then raised his single hand in a placating manner while he tries to stifle his laughter " Forgive me my young guest. It's just that it's been so long since I've met someone enter the velvet room"

Ragna then raised a single eyebrow at the one word he wasn't exactly familiar with " The Velvet room? Is that what this weird plane is called? Okay whatever you say old man. So how the hell did I end up here? Last thing I remember was that I boarded a train and not a plane to God only knows where"

Folding his two hands together, said old man then hunched closer towards Ragna's direction " I would be glad to answer your questions my young guest but how about we do introductions first?"

The usual hotheaded teen then crossed his arms in response "Whatever. The name's Ragna. Ragna Sugita"

The much older man then widened his grin more much to Ragna's chagrin. It was seriously creepy " Excellent. My name is Igor and I shall be your guide throughout your entire journey this year."

"Tch. Just get on with the explanations Igor…"

Said old man then chuckled once again while brushing off the teen's rude behavior " Of course, my apologies. Now as for the nature of the Velvet room, it is a special place that is located between mind and matter, only those blessed with a contract or a special power are permitted to enter it. Currently, you are fast asleep in the real world…"

Ragna then widened his eyes at the end of Igor's sentence "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You mean all of this isn't real? Then I'm just dreaming?"

But whatever the silver haired teen had to say was cut off by Igor's rambling once again "I assure you Ragna, despite being asleep, the velvet room is quite real"

Letting out a snort, the usual hotheaded teen could only roll his eyes in response "Fine, I'll go along with this shit for now. So mind telling me what am I here for Igor?"

The much older man couldn't help but widen his grin to scary proportions. This was one of his favorite part of the job "I'm quite glad that you asked Ragna but first, can you answer my question?" Igor then pulled out a deck of cards from one of his vest pockets and laid the bunch of cards in the middle of a table that was right in front of him "Do you believe in fortune telling?"

Ragna could only let out a huge groan in response "Ugh! Fortune telling? You've got to be kidding me Igor, I don't really believe in that bullshit"

Once again, Igor chose to humor the teen's rude behavior and just let out a hearty laugh once again. That's what they all say…"Don't underestimate my abilities Ragna-" then the silver haired teen slightly widened his eyes in shock as Igor telepathically set down the cards in a pentagram fashion "-For as you can see, there's more to me than meets the eye…"

Regaining his cool, Ragna then sent the long nosed man a cocky smirk "Heh. Cool trick Igor but it's gonna take more than cheap party tricks to make a believer out of me, so if you don't mind, I'd like to get this over with already"

Said old man then nodded in response. His new guest is quite amusing…_'Hmmm…this boy's two predecessor's held the power of the universe and the world respectively. I wonder where the power of the wild card will take you I wonder?' _

Clearing his throat, Igor was quick to flip the first card telepathically. It had the image of a crumbling tower with people jumping of its ledges…"Oh this card is quite familiar. The Tower arcana represents a coming catastrophe that may be around the corner"

Ignoring Ragna's muttering that suspiciously sounds like 'yeah right', Igor flipped over the next card and on the inside he was quite shocked as he gazed the image of the card. The moon arcana…"Oh my. The Moon? My previous guest had the same results as well, this has never happened before-" Igor then decided to cease his ponderings for a moment and continue with his reading "My sincerest apologies Ragna, I seem to have lost focus for a moment"

In response, the silver haired teen just waved off the much older man's apology with a wave of his hand "Whatever Igor. I just wanna get this over with already"

Clearing his throat once again, Igor then gestured to the cards on the table once again "Very well. Now the Moon arcana in the upright position means that a great mystery will be thrust upon you"

Seeing the usual hotheaded teen nod, Igor was about to reveal the final card when the confines of the velvet room started to shimmer.

"W-What the Hell?! What's going on Igor?!"

Smiling in response, Igor was quick to calm down the silver haired teen "It's quite alright Ragna. It would seem that our time is up. Perhaps we shall meet again when you have finally awaken to the power deep inside you…"

Ragna could only knit his brow in frustration as he struggled to understand what the long nosed man was saying "W-What? Power deep inside me? Damn it! You're not making any sense here Igor!"

"Soon Ragna. Soon everything will be all clear. Now all you have to do is wake up…"

"Huh?"

"I said wake up!"

"W-What?"

"I said wake up kid!"

**SMTSMTSMTSMTSMT (New scene change)**

"Wake up kid!"

Slowly opening his eyes, Ragna found himself face to face with a man in his thirties that was wearing some sort of uniform. Slightly straining his eyes, the teen saw a name tag that stated 'conductor Mako…'

The usual hotheaded teen then grabbed his head in pain as he felt that he was forgetting something important. Something about a blue room maybe? "Ugh…W-Where am I?"

The conductor then rolled his eyes in response "Well duh kid. You're in Kagutsuchi, Now do you mind? It's technically the end of the line so I need you to get out of here"

Whatever the man had to say was quickly drowned out by Ragna as he sluggishly gathered his belongings before leaving the train to meet up with his new family…

**SMTSMTSMTSMTSMTSMT **

Back at the mysterious place known as the velvet room, Igor's usual grinning face was twisted into a frown as he gazed at the final card that wasn't revealed to Ragna during his fortune telling.

The image of the card was simply a door but with a symbol of a skull that was placed on the center…

"The Death arcana…"

**END: To be continued…**

**Author's note: **Hey guys just letting you know that besides pairing suggestions, I also need members of Ragna's investigation team. So I'd be really grateful if anybody could help out.

Also pls. review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time:**

Whatever the conductor had to say was quickly drowned out by Ragna as he sluggishly gathered his belongings before leaving the train to meet up with his new family…

**And now:**

"Hey Kiddo, over here!"

Ragna, acting on instinct, immediately turned around to see a middle-aged black haired man that was wearing an eye patch and was calling him over with a big and welcoming grin.

Instantly recognizing him, the usual hotheaded teen made his way over to his current foster father: Jubei Terasoma. He's also one of the NOL's top enforcers and is pretty well known throughout the country for his many good deeds.

Slightly adjusting his backpack first, Ragna sent the older man one of his famous glares but thanks to his massive headache, it did little to intimidate the eye patch wearing man "Tch. Don't call me that…"

Jubei then let out a small chuckle in response at the silver haired teen's slightly rough attitude "Hehe. Sorry about that, so yer name's Ragna right? Well I'm-"

"Yeah I know who you are. Jubei Terasoma also known as the 'one-eyed lotus' " muttered Ragna.

The eye patch wearing man then blinked in a bewildered fashion once he heard the silver haired teen "Eh so you've heard of me then?"

"Geez dad, practically the entire country knows who you are…"

Ragna then raised a single eyebrow at the unfamiliar voice and shifted his field of vision a bit and saw a pink haired girl that looked about the same age as him. She was sitting on a bench behind Jubei and had a very bored look engraved on her face while sucking on a lollipop…"So…uh who's the girl old man?"

In response, Jubei then sent the silver haired teen a sheepish look while rubbing the back of his head "Whoops. I almost forgot to introduce ya to my daughter over here. Her name's Kokonoe and she'll be attending the same school as you…"

The usual hotheaded teen then widened his eyes as he turned back his focus to the famed 'one eyed lotus' "Seriously?! You actually have a kid?"

"Hmph. He already said that I was his daughter you idiot. Geez don't you pay attention to anybody at all?"

Ragna then felt his left eye twitch in annoyance and immediately glared at the pink haired girl with all his might. "What did you say you bitch?!"

Instead of backing down, Kokonoe matched the silver haired teen's glare with her very own "Tch. I'm not afraid of you 'grandpa'!"

"G-Grandpa?! What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" growled a red faced Ragna.

In response, Kokonoe just stared at her fingernails with a bored look while completely ignoring the hotheaded teen's look of pure rage that was etched onto his face "I'm talking about your hair you moron. What the hell kind of normal hair color is white for somebody who's not over sixty?"

Gritting his teeth, Ragna decided to fight fire with fire. Nobody makes fun of him and gets away with it… " Oh is that so? Well if you wanna talk about freaky hair colors then let's talk about yours 'Little miss Bubblegum'! I mean what the hell kind of person would have pink hair unless they were a clown!"

"W-What did you say you bastard?! Take it back!"

"Make me you bitch!"

Meanwhile, Jubei felt a huge bead of sweat roll down the back of his head as he watched his recently adopted son fight with his daughter regarding the matters of whose hair color was more ridiculous.

Suddenly, the eye patch wearing man was assaulted with a nostalgic feeling as he watches the two teens bicker back and forth. _'Heh, right now those two remind me of how Konoe and Tomokazu first met..."_

The famed one eyed lotus then felt his heart tighten as he thought about the memory of his beloved wife and his best friend…

'_No! They're in a better place now. I'm sure both of them are happy and peaceful now…'_

Forcing a grin on his face, Jubei decided to finally break up Ragna and Kokonoe's fight. First it was sort of amusing to watch but a lot of people are starting to stare…

"Okay you two, that's enough! I reckon' it's time for you guys to forgive and forget! After all, the three of us will be living together under the same roof, we might as well get along with each other" pleaded the much older man. He at least hoped that they would listen to reason…

"Tch. Get along with this bitch/bastard? Hell no!" cried the two teens.

Unfortunately, Life isn't that kind…

In the end, Jubei decided to go with plan B and that would be to drag both of his charges to the car…Whether they want to or not…

'_(sigh) look on the bright side Jubei, it looks like the house will be a lot more livelier now that Ragna's moving in…'_

**SMTSMTSMTSMTSMT (Scene change)**

Ragna was currently unpacking his belongings inside of his new room. As he was taking his stuff outside of his duffel bag, the silver haired teen noticed his old school uniform and was rewarded with past memories of his former school life before arriving at Kagutsuchi…

_*Whoa it's him. The grim reaper…*_

_*Get away from me! Please, don't hurt me!*_

_*You're a monster…_

_A monster…_

_Monster…*_

Gasping in shock, Ragna quickly tried to suppress the memories as hard as he can. He doesn't have time for this…

Deciding to just sleep it off, the silver haired teen quickly abandoned the rest of his stuff and got inside his futon. Maybe a good night's rest is just what he needs.

As the usual hotheaded teen slowly closed his eyes, He swore he could've seen what looks like to be…fog? And somebody? Or maybe something watching him…

"**Hmph. So a new fool has finally risen? Very well then, let's see if you can 'reach out to the truth'"**

**END: To be continued…**

**More? Pls. review :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last time:**

As the usual hotheaded teen slowly closed his eyes, He swore he could've seen what looks like to be…fog? And somebody? Or maybe something watching him…

"**Hmph. So a new fool has finally risen? Very well then, let's see if you can 'reach out to the truth'"**

**And now:**

"Ugh. Morning…"

Raising a delicate eyebrow at the slightly haggard yet familiar voice, Kokonoe immediately turned away from her cup of coffee for a second and came face to face with a sleep deprived Ragna. It was indicated by the dark rings surrounding his eyes and the fact that his hair is messier…well more so than usual "Wow Ragna, I didn't think it was possible but you look even more terrible than yesterday"

In response, the usual hotheaded teen just calmly raised his one middle finger to the pink haired girl while getting himself a piece of breakfast that was already laid out on the table "Tch. Shut up Kokonoe, I couldn't get enough sleep last night got that?" it was by then, Ragna finally noticed that the third member of his supposed 'family' was missing.

"Sho vhwere's za old mahn? (translation: So where's the old man?)" asked the silver haired teen while he was busy munching on his toast at the same time.

Recoiling in disgust at the male's eating habits, Kokonoe was quick to leave the breakfast table "Gross! Don't you have any manners at all you dumbass? Also I can't understand what you're saying you idiot"

Ignoring the barrage of insults since he was still pretty tired for some reason, Ragna just decided to swallow his toast before gulping down his cup of coffee in one go "Whatever Kokonoe, I don't really give a damn. Anyway, I was asking where your old man went off to? It looks like he didn't even eat or anything"

Feeling her left eye twitch at being brushed off so easily, the pink haired teen opted to just do the same and just go grab her backpack instead "Hmph, fine be that way you jerk. Anyway Dad already left this morning, said he had work to do. Y'know? NOL business or whatever"

Seeing that the usual hotheaded teen just nodded silently in response, Kokonoe then let her eyes wander towards the clock and just alternated her time between observing the clock and waiting for Ragna to devour the rest of his breakfast…

Tick…

Tock…

Tick…

Tock…

Let it be known that Kokonoe was never born a patient girl and couldn't stand waiting for a few seconds at all…

"AAARGH! Can't you eat any faster or something?! You eat food like you belong in a retirement home or something!"

"Tch. Was that another old man joke?! Damnit Kokonoe, you better stop if you know what's good for ya!"

"Make me Grandpa!"

"What did you say little miss gumball?!"

Little do they know, that in the future, this will become a daily thing to happen in the Terasoma Residence…

**SMTSMTSMTSMTSMTSMT (Scene change) (location: classroom 2-A)**

"Hey Noel! Goooood morning!"

A long blonde haired girl with green eyes that was wearing the standard Kagutsuchi school uniform immediately jumped up from her seat in surprise upon hearing the loud and energetic voice.

Turning her attention to the source, the blonde teen otherwise known as Noel Vermillion came face to face with one of her best friends in the entire school that was wearing the same uniform as her but the skirt was clearly modified to be a whole lot shorter... "M-Morning Makoto"

The brown haired girl then gladly gave out another one of her famous grins at the normally shy teen while trying to comb down her short chestnut brown hair but no matter what she does, there was always two tuffs of hair that always sticks out at the top of her head that sorta looks like animal ears to the average passerby.

Makoto then set down her brown backpack on her desk that was right beside Noel "So Noel, did ya hear the rumors that were going around today?"

Tilting her head slightly, the blonde haired girl then grew an imaginary question mark over her head "Rumors? What Rumors?"

Rolling both of her eyes, Makoto could only give the usual timid girl an exasperated look in response "Geez Noel, you haven't heard them yet?"

"Not all of us can be as well informed as you Makoto, especially when it comes to rumors"

Both girls then blinked in response at the third voice that made itself known in their conversation and was quick to find the source which is none other than Tsubaki Yayoi, also known as the class president.

Tsubaki has long red hair that went past her waist and was also wearing the school's standard uniform although like Makoto, her skirt was also modified to be a lot more longer and reached her ankles.

" Oh hey Tsubaki! Early as usual huh?" greeted a grinning Makoto.

Slightly shaking her head at the brown haired girl's enthusiasm, the red haired teen was quick to return a smile to her two friends " It's only natural for me to uphold proper conduct, you should know that by now Makoto. Also good morning Noel, I hope your weekend was at least pleasant"

In response, Noel nodded with a small yet noticeable smile on her face. She doesn't usually express herself much around other people but she always makes an exception for Tsubaki and Makoto "Morning Tsubaki and thanks, it was really nice since I bought a new cook book at the recently opened book store at Junes"

The blonde haired girl then prattled on and on about a new dish she was trying to perfect while being completely oblivious to the paling faces of her two friends.

The reason? There's a little known fact about the usual shy girl and it's that she loves to cook. Normally, there's nothing wrong with a girl who loves to cook but apparently, Noel has absolutely no talent in cooking whatsoever…

Both Makoto and Tsubaki suppressed a shudder at the memory of Noel's last attempt at cooking: _the Kagutsuchi shimmered puffer fish…_Just thinking about it, left a bad taste in both of their mouths…

Deciding to steer the conversation in a different direction before it goes into dangerous territory, Tsubaki was quick to change the topic and coughed into her hand in order to gain the two of her friend's attention " Erhem. A-Anyway Makoto, what were you saying about the rumors awhile ago?"

Thankfully, it would seem that Noel temporarily forgot about the details of her latest dish by her own curiosity and followed the red haired girl's lead " Oh yeah, I almost forgot! What were the rumors about Makoto?"

The brown haired girl then mentally thanked Tsubaki for the quick save and was more than glad to share her knowledge "Well the rumor was that we're going to have transfer student today…"

Raising a single delicate eyebrow at that particular information, Tsubaki found herself oddly disappointed "What? That's it? Geez Makoto, and here I thought it was something big. Transfer students aren't that common you know?"

Makoto then waved her one finger in a reprimanding notion while shaking her head in exasperation "Ah ah ah, Tsubaki. I wasn't done yet, the rumor was that the new transfer student has got himself a _reputation_ if you know what I mean~"

Meanwhile, Noel was completely clueless to what the brown haired girl was implying but Tsubaki narrowed her eyes in response as she pieced the puzzle together inside her mind " You mean he's some sort of delinquent? That's impossible Makoto, how on earth was he able to enroll in our school? Everybody knows that this is a school for elites and members of the Duodecim family"

The brown haired girl could only shrug her shoulders in response "I don't really know Tsubaki, who knows? Maybe I'm right or maybe I'm wrong, you know how rumors can be"

"Silence! All of you! I demand silence!"

All three girls plus the entire class immediately let out a silent 'eep' upon hearing the loud and not to mention, scary voice that everybody in the school has grown accustomed too.

Walking towards the center of the classroom was none other than Tetsuya Kakihara and he has quite the reputation of being the most strictest teacher in the entire school. His likes? Order. Absolute order. And his dislikes: Anybody or anything that goes against him…

Once Mr. Kakihara had finally reached his desk, the much older man cleared his throat as he narrowed his eyes and surveyed the entire room.

"Now before I begin with orientation of the beginning school year, I've just received word that we're going to have a new transfer student today-" The strict teacher then grinned menacingly as a scary glint was clearly seen in both of his eyes "Particularly, He will be joining _my _class…"

The entire classroom of students could only shudder in response and then pray for the poor guy's soul for being so unlucky to have Mr. Kakihara as your homeroom teacher…

"Alright, you can come in now and introduce yourself! And you better make it quick, I want to get down to business as soon as possible!"

"Tch. Shut up you bastard, you can't tell me what to do…"

Blinking in surprise at the newcomer that was standing over their door, the whole classroom couldn't help but gape at the blatant show of disrespect towards a teacher no less!

It was none other than Ragna himself with his arms crossed over his chest plus a cocky smirk was etched over his face…

"Sup'! The name's Ragna. Ragna Sugita…"

**END: To be continued…**

**Pls. review :3**


End file.
